Company
by Daughter of Nature
Summary: Dom and Kel, written for Goldenlake's SMACKDOWN.
1. Overprotective

The noise of the mess hall fell dead silent as soon as Kel and Dom walked in. They both stopped in their tracks, mid conversation, and looked at the faces staring at them. Somehow, someone had found out. And now everybody knew.

"Is it true?" a voice called. The other faces all watched them even more intently.

"Don't look at me like that," protested Dom. "I'm being a good boy with her." Several snorts sounded from around the room. "I bet you're all just jealous," he announced.

The room broke out into guffaws of laughter, protests, and teasing, and Kel smiled gratefully at Dom.


	2. Matchmakers

"They wrote a poem and pretended it was from you?"

"You don't think I'd call myself 'the sergeant with the eyes like a vat of blue dye', do you?"

A smile played across Kel's lips. "Well, no. It was always Neal that was infamous for his poetic…talent."

"Or lack of it."

"That too." Kel was still puzzled though. "But why would they do that?"

"Well, what I managed to get out of Meathead was that they heard a rumour that you fancied my lord Wyldon, and suddenly decided that I wouldn't be such a bad love interest for you after all."

"And what do you think about that?"

Dom grinned. "I have to admit that I agree."

Kel smiled back at him. "Me too."


	3. Dare

"Hello, Kel."

Kel turned around. "Dom! Hello. What are you doing here?"

"Well…to cut a long story short, I ended up with the whole of Third Company daring me to kiss you. On the lips. And they'll never ever let me live it down if I don't."

Kel blushed. "Well, I better let you do it then, hadn't I?"

"That would be nice."

Dom swallowed and leaned in, gripping her shoulders, and pressed his mouth to hers. She drank in his smell, the taste of his lips, and all too soon he was letting go.

"Thanks, Kel," he said. "That was, er…nice. Really nice."

Kel smiled and turned to go. "Hey, Dom," she called over her shoulder.

"What?"

"You should tell Third Company that next time, they should dare you to bed me."


	4. Birthmark

"What's this?" Kel stopped bandaging Dom's arm and looked at the small spot on Dom's right shoulder-blade. It looked like a spot of cocoa or something, and she suddenly found herself tempted to see if she could lick it off.

Dom twisted around to see what she was looking at. "That? It's just a birthmark."

Kel peered closer and saw that it was indeed a part of his skin. She wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or if she should feel something else or nothing at all, but she knew she'd remember about that birthmark.

Maybe someday she would lick it anyway.


	5. Campfire

"So, Dom. What type of ladies do you like?" The men had made camp for the next few days, and, with nothing else to do, had built a decent sized campfire. They were sitting around it now, drinking some of the (stolen) medicinal brandy and talking.

"You don't want to know about me," protested Dom. "Why don't we go back to discussing exactly what we think my lord and Commander Buri are getting up to in that tent?"

Some more sniggers sounded, but other voices insisted that he stop trying to get out of it.

"Well," began Dom. He reached over and took Kel's hand. "If you must know, I quite like the fighting type of lady."


	6. Choice

"Wyldon, you should know that I think you're a wonderful man. I mean, I know you've done things that you shouldn't have, but you've changed since then, and I've seen a side of you that I hadn't before."

Wyldon looked steadily at her. "Are you saying anything more than that?"

"Well, yes." Kel fiddled with her tunic and, catching herself, folded them behind her back instead. "You were my training master, and you have a wife and four daughters, some of them older than me. It wouldn't be right."

Wyldon gazed at her still, his face impassive. "It's that Domitan, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Kel. "He's handsome and charming, and I find myself _strongly_ attracted to him." She turned and walked out, ready to run into Dom's arms.


	7. Surprise

Kel and Dom tumbled through the door together and kicked it shut behind them. As soon as it had clicked into place, she locked her arms around her neck and kissed him again. Somehow, being in the darkness made it all the more interesting, a mystery for her other senses to explore.

Suddenly, the room was lit in flares of white, green and violet. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kel and Dom sprang apart and stared at all the people in the room. Everybody else looked just as shocked.

It was Raoul that started laughing first. "Gods, Kel. Didn't you know that you were supposed to get the surprise, not give it?"


	8. Clarification

"Dom, I should make sure that you know that I don't want marriage and babies yet."

Dom's eyebrows shot up. "You started thinking about marriage and babies from one kiss? I don't think I've ever had that reaction before." He frowned. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No," said Kel. "I liked it. But I just thought you should know sooner rather than later."

"What do you want, Kel? Should I leave and we can pretend that this never happened?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I don't want marriage and babies right now, but I would like some more kisses."


End file.
